L'histoire, les espoirs, désespoir d'une fée
by Ilwan
Summary: Ilwan, une jeune fée pleine d'ambition et d'amour pour les humains, est engagée à Poudlard. Cette histoire est celle de ses rencontres, ses découvertes, ses désillusions, son combat.   Attention : Spoil
1. Introduction

Le soleil venait à peine de se montrer. Un rayon timide s'efforçait d'éclairer le village, bien que les arbres nombreux s'obstinaient à le maintenir dans l'ombre. Tous les habitants étaient encore endormis, sauf Ilwan. Elle faisait les cent pas depuis de longues minutes. Elle jetait parfois des regards furtifs autour d'elle, guettant un mouvement, un bruit. Elle avait quitté depuis longtemps son lit de feuilles, l'excitation la rendant incapable de fermer l'œil. Sans qu'elle puisse s'en rendre compte, ses ailes avaient pris une teinte bleue sombre qui ne présageait rien de bon. C'était en général un signe de mauvaise humeur, chez elle.

« Elle devrait être là depuis des jours, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'arrive pas ? » marmonnait-elle avec colère

« Elle », c'était la réponse qu'Ilwan attendait. Quelques jours auparavant, elle était entrée en contact avec le sorcier le plus important du monde moderne : Albus Dumbledore. Elle lui avait demandé un poste, n'importe lequel, pourvu qu'elle puisse enfin quitter sa forêt pour vivre et apprendre pleinement aux côtés des humains. C'était une demande inédite : jamais une fée n'avait pris un tel risque. Ilwan s'attendait donc à une réponse positive. Si ce n'était pas le cas, elle projetait de tout de même quitter sa forêt natale, pour vivre et apprendre aux côtés des humains… en restant cachée, ce qui était loin d'être aussi plaisant que son plan de départ.

Le soleil était à présent bien haut. Cette journée d'août s'annonçait chaude et agréable. Le village s'éveillait. Les bavardages allaient bon train. Personne n'était aussi préoccupé qu'Ilwan. Celle-ci s'était maintenant envolée, et avançait plus loin dans les bois. Si la réponse ne venait pas à elle, elle irait à la réponse ! Ce fut cependant inutile, Ilwan croisa en effet en chemin son messager, une chauve-souris baptisée Izélia, qui semblait épuisée. Ilwan arracha le parchemin que cette dernière tenait entre ses griffes, et commença à le lire, tandis que son animal se posait sur son épaule.

« Chère Ilwan,

Suite à votre demande, j'ai le plaisir de vous informer qu'un poste peut vous être proposé à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Vous êtes donc priée de vous rendre au château le 30 août, à midi. Le directeur vous recevra pour discuter avec vous des dernières démarches à faire.

Salutations distinguées,

Minerva McGonagall, directrice adjointe »

Ilwan pouvait à peine le croire, même si elle s'était doutée que sa demande serait couronnée de succès. C'était clair et définitif, elle partirait à jamais de cette forêt sinistre ! Ravie, elle retourna au village, se réjouissant de pouvoir annoncer son départ à tout le monde.

« Une seconde… Le 30 août. Mais c'est aujourd'hui ! Quelle heure est-il ? Zut ! »

Le soleil, cette fois-ci , approchait de son zénith.


	2. Rencontres et révélations

Paniquée, Ilwan fila à toute vitesse jusqu'au village, rentra en trombe chez elle, prit son sac (qu'elle avait fort heureusement préparé à l'avance), et, sans prendre le temps de faire ses adieux à qui que ce soit, s'envola vers les profondeurs de la forêt. Elle avait une demi-heure pour la traverser dans son ensemble, faute de quoi elle aurait du retard. Izélia avait apparement pris bien plus de temps pour faire ce trajet, sans doute parce qu'elle ne voyageait que de nuit. Ilwan, quant à elle, pensait avoir une chance d'arriver à temps.

Au même moment, dans le parc de Poudlard, plusieurs hommes attendaient, les yeux rivés sur la Forêt Interdite. Il y avait Albus Dumbledore en personne, ainsi que Severus Rogue et Quirinus Quirell, deux enseignants. Ilwan l'ignorait encore, mais elle allait bientôt être engagée comme l'assistante d'un de ces deux hommes. Celle-ci s'était proposé pour une raison peu appréciable, et d'une manière générale, chaque humain présent avait une motivation différente pour rencontrer la fée. Curiosité, intérêt... Après tout, la raison de vivre des fées est d'exaucer les souhaits des humains… Le directeur était conscient de cela, mais faisait confiance à Ilwan. Il avait en effet eu vent de sa réputation de fée la plus puissante d'Europe. Si celle-ci était fondée, il n'y aurait pas le moindre problème de cohabitation.

« Midi. A-t-elle au moins reçu votre message ? Elle semblait si enthousiaste dans ses lettres qu'on aurait pu espérer… »

Severus Rogue ne put finir sa phrase, car au même moment, Ilwan surgit de la forêt, essoufflée mais souriante. Elle s'avança vers le château, à la rencontre de ceux qui l'attendaient. Les fées possèdent comme un sixième sens, une capacité innée de pouvoir déchiffrer l'esprit, les pensées des humains d'un simple regard. Ainsi, Ilwan apprit à connaître ces sorciers rien qu'en les regardant. Cependant, ce qu'elle perçut la déconcerta un peu. Albus Dumbledore, dont les pensées débordaient de confiance, de gratitude et d'espoir, était de loin l'humain le plus engageant. A sa droite, le professeur Quirell, visiblement très effrayé et troublé, avait l'esprit embrumé de ceux qui ont approché le Mal. Il espérait vivement ne pas avoir à rester trop longtemps auprès d'Ilwan. Quant au troisième homme, Severus Rogue, le moins qu'Ilwan puisse dire, c'était qu'il avait énormément souffert. Elle voyait le malheur, la souffrance et le regret dans son esprit. Les fées ne supportent pas les pensées négatives. La simple présence de cet homme dans son village aurait décimé la population… Seul un humain possédant les vertus de courage et de volonté peut survivre à la douleur. Tout dans cet homme semblait n'être que désespoir, et cela le rendait fascinant aux yeux de la fée. Son passé, ses peurs, le souhait qu'il avait clairement l'intention de formuler…

« Bonjour, Ilwan. Soyez la bienvenue parmi nous. »

Surprise, Ilwan détacha son regard du maître des potions. Elle était arrivée au pied du château. Elle serra la main de ses trois hommes, et réprima un frisson lorsqu'elle s'approcha de l'homme malheureux. Après des présentations rapides et inutiles, Albus Dumbledore se tourna vers le professeur Quirell, et lui demanda son avis.

« J… J… Je crois, pr… Professeur… Qu'elle a... D… D… Déjà… Côtoyé… Un… V… V… Vam… pire…

C'est exact. J'ai étudié la magie élémentaire auprès d'un vampire, il y a bien des années. Il m'a donné sa baguette lorsque je l'ai quitté.

C… Ce…

Ce n'est pas autorisé par l'article 36 de la Convention sur l'Usage des Baguettes par les Créatures partiellement humaines approuvé par votre Ministère, je sais. Mais j'ai bien l'intention d'apprendre la sorcellerie, et pour ça, il me faut cette baguette. J'estime que le Ministère de la Magie n'a pas à s'inquiéter de l'usage que j'en ferais.

Et vous avez parfaitement raison, Ilwan dit le professeur Dumbledore. Et à ce propos, je vais vous demander de me suivre. Nous irons dans le bureau de Severus, et je vous expliquerais ce que nous attendons de vous. »

Le professeur Dumbledore, le professeur Rogue et Ilwan entrèrent donc dans le château, laissant derrière eux un troisième homme tremblant et plus pâle que jamais. La jeune fée fut éblouie par la beauté des lieux. Tout était très différent de ce qu'elle avait connu par le passé, et pourtant, elle avait énormément voyagé. Ils se dirigèrent vers les sous-sols. Il y faisait froid, mais cela n'était pas un problème pour Ilwan. Severus Rogue les précéda dans une pièce sombre, dans laquelle se trouvaient un bureau, une chaise, et diverses étagères sur lesquelles s'entassaient divers bocaux. D'un geste de la main, le professeur Rogue invita Ilwan à s'asseoir, tandis qu'il faisait apparaître d'autres sièges d'un bref mouvement de baguette. Ilwan fut impressionnée, mais fut incapable de prononcer un mot, car la gravité de la situation la frappa de plein fouet. Les pensées de ces hommes venaient de changer radicalement. Comme s'ils lui avaient menti jusqu'à présent… Ils lui avaient caché tout cela.

« Je vais devoir vous assister durant vos cours ?

-En effet.

- Vous allez m'enseigner ce que vous savez de la sorcellerie ?

- Je ferais de mon mieux, oui.

- Vous allez m'apprendre à me… battre ? Parce que vous pensez que… Le Mal… Le Mage Noir… Va revenir ?

- Le professeur Dumbledore en a la certitude, comme vous devez le voir.

- J'ai d'excellentes raisons de croire que sa disparition n'est que temporaire. Je ne peux rien vous cacher, Ilwan, vous connaissez mes idées et mes projets. Tout ce que je pourrais éventuellement dissimuler aux autres humains, vous pouvez le voir. Le meilleur occlumens du monde ne pourrait pas résister à vos pouvoirs. Vous devez donc savoir que j'ai, si je puis me permettre, entièrement raison.

- Tout ça serait lié à ce garçon… Harry Potter. Vous voulez que je reste ici jusqu'à ce qu'il entre en première année. Vous attendez de moi que je me lie d'amitié avec lui, dans la mesure du possible. Que je veille sur lui. Que je lui apprenne ce que je peux. Que j'exauce certains de ses vœux, même. Pour qu'il soit prêt au moment venu… Et que je…

- Et que vous vous battiez avec nous, le jour où cela sera nécessaire. Je n'aurais pas fait un meilleur résumé moi-même. C'est en effet ce pourquoi je vous ai fait venir ici. Je sais que les fées sont pacifiques, qu'elles ne peuvent pas blesser les humains, mais Severus, je crois, saura vous l'enseigner. J'aimerais également que vous preniez en charge les élèves qui souhaitent découvrir votre forme de magie. Nous aurons besoin de vous Ilwan. Vous avez un grand potentiel, vous avez un pouvoir que les humains ne maîtrisent que très difficilement. Vous serez un atout non négligeable, en cas de bataille. Si vous acceptez, bien entendu. »

Ilwan se sentait défaillir. Un flot d'informations contradictoires se battaient dans sa tête. Elle était tiraillée entre son amour pour les humains, sa peur extrême de faire mal et son désir d'aventures, sa soif de connaissances et sa passion pour les humains. C'était un choix difficile, qui aurait demandé plusieurs jours de réflexion. Mais Ilwan devait se décider immédiatement. En était-elle capable ? Pourrait-elle se battre ? Parviendrait-elle à vivre aux côtés de cet homme au passé si infâme, et dont la souffrance n'avait pas d'égale ? Arriverait-elle à exaucer son souhait ? Serait-elle à la hauteur des attentes du directeur ? Sans doute pas.

« C'est d'accord. J'accepte.

Parfait. Je vous quitte. La rentrée a lieu demain, ma présence est donc requise en plus d'un endroit aujourd'hui. »

Ilwan et le professeur Rogue se retrouvèrent seuls dans la pièce. La jeune fée réprima un frisson. Elle réalisa que jusque là, l'homme avait maîtrisé sa tristesse, sa haine, sa rancœur. Toute cette horreur envahit Ilwan jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même, jusqu'à ce qu'elle aussi finisse par ressentir la même chose..

« Comment faites-vous… Pour supporter ça… C'est… Personne ne devrait…

Pourquoi me poser la question ? Vous connaissez ma réponse. Vous connaissiez tout de moi avant même de m'avoir parlé. Vous savez…

Je sais, mais je… Ne comprends pas. C'est inhumain.

Au contraire. La souffrance fait partie de l'être humain, vous devriez le savoir.

Mais pas comme ça, pas comme vous ! Vous l'aimiez… Vous l'aimez, et vous ne pourrez jamais l'oublier. Et depuis toujours, vous… Je…

Aidez-moi. »

Ilwan leva les yeux. Severus Rogue s'était laissé aller à pleurer. Une larme de tristesse sincère et pure glissait sur sa joue blanche. La fée se leva, fit un geste de la main, et recueillit ce que dans son village on appelle une goutte de cauchemar.

« Vous voulez que j'essaye de vous préparer la potion féérique par excellence, celle qu'aucun humain n'a jamais pu goûter, celle qui est si difficile à réaliser que nombre de mes amis se sont tués à la tâche. Vous voulez que je fasse ce que je peux pour vous aider, car je suis la seule qui en soit capable. Vous voulez l'Essence d'Oubli.

Je veux… J'exige.

Et j'obéirai. »


	3. Répartition

[H.S : Je ne me relis pas par manque de motivation. Si vous voyez une faute, prévenez et pardonnez-moi, please. ]

Onze années s'étaient écoulées depuis l'arrivée d'Ilwan à Poudlard. Les fées ne vieillissant que tous les dix ans, son apparence était exactement la même que lorsqu'elle avait quitté la Forêt Interdite pour se mêler aux humains. Elle avait toujours les mêmes cheveux blonds, les mêmes yeux clairs et les mêmes ailes aux couleurs vives qu'onze ans auparavant. La seule chose qui avait véritablement changé ne pouvait se voir : il s'agissait de son caractère. Auprès de Severus Rogue, elle avait appris les bases de la sorcellerie, et faisait désormais preuve d'une habileté pour les Potions inattendue pour une créature non-humaine. Enfin, elle avait développé une capacité d'abstraction incroyable. En effet, désormais, elle voyait désormais les pensées des humains uniquement lorsqu'elle le souhaitait, et plus seulement lorsque son regard se posait sur un humain. Ainsi, elle était libérée de l'obligation féerique d'exaucer tous les souhaits qu'elle entendait, ce qui était pour elle un immense soulagement.

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, le jour qu'Ilwan attendait avec le plus d'empressement depuis sa venue à l'école. Harry Potter allait entamer sa première année d'étude. La jeune fée avait hâte de rencontrer enfin le garçon qui avait mis fin au règne des Forces du Mal. Depuis le matin, elle s'affairait, aidait son nouveau mentor à préparer la salle des potions en vue des premiers cours qui auraient lieu le lendemain. Celui-ci était encore plus sombre, plus froid que d'habitude. Il n'avait aucune envie, et c'était parfaitement compréhensible, de voir le fils de son ancien ennemi et de son unique amour. Ilwan aurait souhaité apaiser son chagrin, mais elle en était incapable : seuls les Anges peuvent accomplir des miracles.

Lorsque vint le soir, Ilwan prit sa place habituelle à la table des professeurs, entre Severus et le professeur Quirell. Ilwan éprouvait de la haine envers cet homme, sans qu'elle puisse déterminer pourquoi. Son dégoût pour les vampires lui était insupportable, son bégaiement l'agaçait au plus haut point, mais c'était surtout ce sentiment d'horreur qu'elle lisait dans son esprit qui la mettait mal à l'aise.

« Ilwan… Après le banquet, j'annoncerais votre… promotion, si je puis dire. Pourrais-je compter sur vous pour une petite démonstration ? demanda le directeur, qui passait près d'elle

Oui, bien sûr ! Les élèves sont toujours impressionnés quand ils me voient faire, je trouve ça très drôle. »

Le professeur Dumbledore, satisfait, alla s'asseoir. Quelques minutes plus tard, les anciens élèves arrivèrent et s'installèrent à leurs tables respectives. Ilwan adressa un signe de la main à certains d'entre eux. Elle était en général appréciée par les étudiants, surtout lorsqu'elle venait apporter son aide durant les cours de potion. Il faut dire que le professeur Rogue se montrait rarement à l'écoute des problèmes de compréhension des jeunes gens dont il avait la charge. Ilwan pensait que c'était la une conséquence de sa tristesse, et une couverture convaincante, compte tenu du rôle qu'il allait devoir jouer dans les temps à venir.

La porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit. Le professeur McGonagall entra, suivie par un troupeau apeuré de première année. Tous s'avancèrent et se placèrent face à la table des professeurs. Ilwan scruta les nouveaux arrivants, analysant les pensées de certains. Elle adressa un sourire encourageant à ceux et celles qui croisaient son regard. La vue de ses ailes effrayait certains, qui détournaient immédiatement les yeux. La Répartition commença rapidement. Ilwan cherchait le Survivant, celui qu'elle devrait protéger. Sa raison d'être ici, l'unique raison qui avait incité le professeur Dumbledore à l'accueillir au sein de son équipe était ici, dans ce groupe d'enfants. Attentive, Ilwan observait chaque élève qui mettait le Choixpeau sur sa tête, afin d'avoir une idée de leur caractère. Elle retint notamment Hermione Granger, dont l'esprit débordait de connaissances étonnantes, Neville Londubat, très effrayé, voire angoissé, et enfin Drago Malefoy, qui avait une telle confiance en lui que c'en était dérangeant. Lorsque vint enfin le moment où Harry Potter fut appelé, Ilwan ne put s'empêcher de sursauter. Elle vit s'avancer un garçon craintif, écrasé par une célébrité qu'il ne comprenait pas, anxieux à l'idée de ce qu'on pourrait attendre de lui en cours… Un garçon à des années-lumière du héros qu'elle attendait.

« C'est une plaisanterie ? Notre avenir dépend de_ ce_ garçon ? Je rêve… Le chemin à parcourir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt à… »

Volonté. Courage. Espoir. Détermination. Ambition. Un flot continu de pensées positives déferlèrent dans l'esprit du jeune Potter, et Ilwan n'en manqua pas une miette. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait eu un réflexe désespérément humain : juger sans connaître. Elle eut du remord, qui se dissipa au fur et à mesure que la Répartition approchait de sa fin. Lorsque le dernier élève fut appelé, le professeur Dumbledore prononça quelques mots, puis tous mangèrent. Le repas permit à Ilwan de découvrir pleins de choses sur les personnes qui l'entouraient. En mangeant, les humains ont en effet tendance à penser plus librement, à se dévoiler davantage. Dans le même temps, elle tenta de remonter le moral de son voisin.

« Arrêtez de le fixer comme ça, Severus. Ça ne vous avancera à rien.

Il ressemble tellement à son père… Le même air suffisant, niais…

Vous vous faites du mal… De mon point de vue, je lui trouve une grande ressemblance avec Lily… Si je me fie à ce que vous m'avez révélé d'elle sans le vouloir…

Vous êtes ignoble.

J'essaye de vous aider… »

Les derniers plats s'envolèrent, le directeur se leva.

« Avant de vous laisser retrouver vos dortoirs, j'ai une chose importante à vous annoncer. Cette année, en plus d'apporter son aide au professeur Rogue, Ilwan aura désormais un cours de Magie Élémentaire à sa charge. Ce cours est obligatoire pour tous les premières années, et optionnel pour les autres. Je pense qu'une petite démonstration de ce que vous pourrez y apprendre ne serait pas de trop… Ilwan ? »

Cette dernière se leva, sourit, et pointa son index vers la salle. De l'eau en jaillit, se répandit en grande quantité et inonda progressivement la pièce. Les élèves furent surpris, d'autant que l'eau en question ne les mouilla pas. Ilwan enchaîna par un mouvement complexe, qui fit souffler des mini-tornades dans une sorte de chorégraphie endiablée. Enfin, dans un dernier geste théâtral, un gigantesque papillon de feu jaillit de la paume de la main de la jeune fée, qui se transforma progressivement en un lépidoptère fait de fleurs et de feuilles. Celui-ci rétrécit jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un banal insecte qui s'enfuit par la porte de la salle, restée ouverte. Les applaudissements qui suivirent comblèrent Ilwan de bonheur. Sa mission serait peut-être plus facile qu'elle semblait l'être... Les jours qui suivraient seraient les plus importants, la fée ne pouvait se permettre d'échouer… Assister Severus, et donner des cours de magie élémentaire, voilà un défi à la hauteur du talent de l'être ailé.

« C'était impressionnant. J'ai jamais vu un truc pareil, c'était vraiment dément ! s'exclama Ronald Weasley, en sortant de la salle

Oui, d'après ce qu'on raconte, cette fée est l'une des plus puissantes du monde. C'est vraiment un privilège de pouvoir assister à ses cours, profite-en bien, surtout, et sois toujours attentif… répondit son aîné, Percy

Oui, Ron, écoute bien la fée, surtout ! Peut-être qu'un jour tu pourras aussi faire voler des papillons ! ricana l'un des jumeaux roux

Vous pouvez toujours plaisanter, mais apprendre la Magie Elémentaire est un « plus » pour nous, on aura un meilleur aperçu de ce qu'est le monde de la magie, et ce d'un point de vue extérieur à celui des humains… J'ai lu dans _l'Histoire de Poudlard_ qu'un village féérique se trouve dans… commença Hermione Granger

Qui c'est, elle ? s'étonna Ron

Laisse tomber, Ron, on ferait mieux de suivre Percy, trancha le jeune Potter, heureux d'avoir enfin trouvé sa place dans son monde. »


End file.
